AMOR ATRAVES DEL TIEMPO
by leidy otaku
Summary: EL AMOR DE SESSHOMARU HACIA KAGOME ES TAN GRANDE QUE LA BUSCARA EN TODAS SUS VIDAS
1. Chapter 1

**Ultima plegaria**

Camino sin rumbo estoy a punto de morir, mi cuerpo está herido junto con mi alma mis ropas están rasgadas y estas dan señas de lo que acaba de pasar, pero nada de esto me importa todo lo que quiero es llegar a donde estas y así poder morir en paz.

- Flash back-

Era un día normal Miroku acosaba a sango de nuevo mientras Shipoo y yo nos encontrábamos sentados viendo esta acción que ya se había hecho cotidiana, inuyasha no se encontraba con nosotros la noche anterior había ido a buscar a kikio y era hora de que no regresaba, han pasado 3 años desde que caí al pozo y después del primero dejo de importarme lo que hacía inuyasha, yo ya sabía el motivo de que el ya no me interesara, era amor a alguien aún más, al principio trate de olvidarlo pero cada día me enamoraba más. Ya no podía estar junto a inuyasha y esa mañana hablaría con él

Cuando inuyasha llego le pedí que habláramos, el acepto sin chistar, caminamos hasta el bosque, cuando paramos el empezó a preguntarme que porque me estaba comportando tan raro, le dije que me dejara hablar que era importante lo que tenía que decirle. Comencé contándole que hace ya algún tiempo me había enamorado de otra persona y que quería ir con él, inuyasha pregunto que quien era, cuando le dije comenzó a reírse me dijo que había pensado que estaba hablando en serio que no era necesario inventar eso para demostrar que estaba de nuevo celosa, me moleste, le dije que era verdad que no me importaba lo que el pensara que me iría y no regresaría, le dije también que el me aceptaría porque ya sabía sobre mi sentimientos y los había correspondido, estaba a punto de irme cuando inuyasha me tomo de las muñecas me giro hacia él y me dijo que yo no iba ser de nadie más; cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con inuyasha encima de mí, había rasgando mi ropa y después de eso me violo, cuando termino golpeo la mayoría de mi cuerpo y me dijo que prefería verme muerta que contigo.

Cuando él hubo desaparecido me levante como pude con la simple idea de verte por última vez

- fin de flash back-

Tengo que parar un momento mi cuerpo no resistirá mucho más, siento como mi vida se está escapando de mis manos, solo espero que pueda llegar hasta ti antes de que muera; y a mi mente llegan las imágenes de cómo es que empecé a sentir esto por ti

-flash back -

2 años antes

Inuyasha había ido de nuevo con kikio y kagome lo había seguido cuando llego donde se encontraban Kagome quedo destrozada con lo que vio; inuyasha estaba haciendo suya a kikio, kagome no soporto esa escena y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde sus piernas la dejaron, cuando paro no sabía exactamente donde estaba solamente sabía que necesitaba desahogarse, gritar, llorar y también reprocharse a sí misma por ser tan estúpida y pensar que inuyasha alguna vez se fijaría en ella, se sentó en un árbol el cual a su parecer era el más frondoso de la zona cuando estuvo sentada comenzó a llorar y prometió que sería la última vez que lloraría por él, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que alguien comenzó a hablar

-ustedes los humanos son tan problemáticos lloran por cualquier cosa

Kagome reconoció de inmediato la voz de esa persona

-sesshomaru

Kagome se levantó de donde estaba y dio la vuelta al árbol, pues del otro lado se encontraba sesshomaru, sentado con los ojos cerrados

- inuyasha volvió a ir con la no muerta?

Tan solo oír su nombre era como si un puñal atravesara su corazón

Sesshomaru abrió sus hermosos ojos color ámbar y miro la silueta de kagome, se notaba que cargaba con una tristeza muy grande también pudo divisar un leve brillo de rencor en sus ojos, seguramente ese rencor iba dirigido hacia su medio hermano

- inuyasha por fin hizo suya ha kikio, y me he dado cuenta de que el jamás me va a amar como yo alguna vez ame

- ame?

- si ame porque me he dado cuenta que lo que yo sentía hasta hoy por él era solo una obsesión una ilusión que mi corazón creo tal vez porque soy la reencarnación de kikio, lo que vi hoy me hizo darme cuenta de eso

Kagome se sentó en un árbol frente a sesshomaru y se le quedo viendo, esto a él pereció no molestarle al contrario al igual que a ella le era agradable su compañía, ninguno de los dos hablaron más, estaban muy cómodos con ese silencio

Kagome se levantó ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para poder regresar con sus amigos, estaba a punto de irse pero una pregunta le vino a la mente

- sesshomaru alguna vez has amado a alguien?

Sesshomaru la miro extrañado nadie en toda su larga vida se había atrevido a preguntarle algo como eso, Kagome no esperaba respuesta solo era una pregunta que quería exteriorizar, ella empezó a caminar

- si

Esta se quedó parada una sonrisa se creó en su cara y volteo a verle

- sesshomaru podría verte más seguido, es que me he sentido muy bien con tu compañía además contigo a mi lado puedo pensar más claro

la cara de kagome se había puesto toda roja, sesshomaru se había dado cuenta de esto y en sus interiores una sonrisa se formó, el asintió, y kagome por fin se fue

Esta regresaba muy contenta pues nunca había sentido algo parecido a eso pues con el simple hecho de haber estado cerca de él hizo que ella se sintiera más tranquila.

Cuando llego con sus amigos inuyasha se encontraba ahí y comenzó a preguntar dónde había estado, Kagome solo le sonrió y dijo que tenía un poco de hambre, no respondió nada a inuyasha, y él se quedó muy sorprendido por cómo estaba actuando ella

- fin de flash back-

Recobro fuerzas de no sé dónde comienzo a caminar sé que estas cerca puedo sentir tu presencia, quizá ya te diste cuenta de que estoy buscándote, en cualquier momento estarás frente a mi y podré descansar, tal vez me tomes en tus brazos y acaricies mi cabello como la última vez, te besare de nuevo y estado así contigo nadie podrá separarme tu lado

Empiezo a perder noción de mí, el sabor a metal se hace presente y la sangre fluye de nuevo por mi boca, los miedos que tuve cuando pensé en declararte mi amor han regresado y no me dejan respirar, quiero verte pues con una mirada tuya puedo tranquilizarme y olvidar todo esto que me ha pasado.

Cuantas veces más te vi después de nuestro primer encuentro ya no lo recuerdo, lo único que sé es que siempre estuviste ahí, sin decirme nada porque no hacía falta, pues con el simple hecho de verte mi corazón volvía a tener la paz y la alegría que poco a poco fui perdiendo, y cuando mi corazón sano completamente, empezó a latir más que antes pero esta vez ya no era por inuyasha si no por ti

Por fin te encuentro estas mirándome pero no es una mirada como las de antaño, no, esta es más bien de tristeza, no puedo sostenerme más, tú lo notas y evitas mi caída tomándome entre tus brazos, me cargas y te sientas en un árbol cercano, yo me acurruco más a tu pecho y oigo como late tu corazón comienzas a acariciar mi cabello algunas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, tu alzas mi cara y das un pequeño beso en mis labios, así de esa manera puedo ver más de cerca tus hermosos ojos

-fue inuyasha

Yo solamente asentí

Sentí como me abrazabas más fuerte y como recargabas tu barbilla en mi cabeza, tome una de tus manos y la acerque a mi pecho

Sesshomaru quería verte una última vez, decirte que por fin pude recordar lo que había olvidado, lo que era para mí una ilusión un sueño y ahora que estoy a punto de morir lo recuerdo el primer beso que tú me regalaste lo recuerdo y hoy solo puedo decir gracias, gracias por todo y más por amarme como yo te amo

Sesshomaru volvió a besar a Kagome pues esa era la única manera de demostrarle su cariño porque él no era de palabras si no de acciones.

Mi vista se nubla y mis fuerzas han desaparecido, más lágrimas salen de mis ojos,

no quiero irme todavía quiero vivir una vida junto a ti y tener una familia (una risa melancólica se hace presente) pero esto no puede ser posible tú me lo dijiste una vez, yo ya no puedo ser revivida por tu espada porque mi alma es reencarnada y volvió a la vida cuando yo nací, me lo advertiste no podrías hacer nada si esto llegaba a pasar, pero no es momento de pensar en todo esto, solo quiero que tú me abrases y no me sueltes, tal vez haya esperanza tal vez yo vuelva a reencarnar

-Sesshomaru crees que pueda reencarnar otra vez- le pregunto con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedan

- tal vez- responde el

-ojala sea así y cuando reencarne tu estés también ahí –a caricias una de mis mejillas

-seguramente estaré ahí- aseguras vuelvo a sonreír y con esta pequeña acción dejo por fin este mundo

El cuerpo de kagome yacía inerte mientras poco a poco va dejando ese calor y olor que la caracterizaba, sesshomaru se levanta con ella en brazos

- te amo-

Para que decía esto ahora ella no podía oírlo, no, eso no era verdad seguramente estas palabras llegarían a ella donde quiera que ahora este, sesshomaru sonrió

Estaba seguro que ella reencarnaría de nuevo y cuando eso pasara el estaría allí

- seguramente si

Y el pediría con toda sus fuerzas para que así fuera y cuando el muriera seria su última plegaria.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA SON TOTALMENT DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI LA HISTORIA ASI COMO LOS PERSONAJES OCC SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **

**Faby Sama: gracias por lo de que mi ff es muy tierno espero que este capítulo te agrade **

**Sasunaka doki: bueno aquí tienes la continuación, espero te agrade**

**Angeline-dbz: aquí tienes la continuación espero realmente que te guste este capitulo**

**Rosedrama: si quémenlo y arrójenlo aun rio jejeje**

**Pameliitha Uchiha Lainez: aquí está la segunda parte espero te guste**

**Kuro-kun0414: Si fue demasiado triste lo que le paso a kagome, pero estoy segura que ellos podrán encontrarse de nuevo y alcanzar la felicidad**

**Reencarnación: princesa o miko**

Las primeras luces del amanecer anunciaba un nuevo día , todos en el castillo del emperador debían de levantarse antes de que a su señor le tocaran los rayos del sol, los sirvientes debían preparar todo para su despertar, el desayuno, la tina de baño , la ropa , así como los documentos que firmaría a primera hora; los soldados por otro lado debían proteger el castillo y a las doncellas del té, en aquella época donde los youkais se extinguían y los humanos tomaban más fuerza cosas como él te eran vistas como algo puro y sagrado, y las mujeres que lo cultivaban debían de ser cuidadas tanto como al propio emperador, sesshomaru el youkai que hace algunos años era temido por toda la tierra nipona se había convertido en un simple soldado de la corte real, hacía más de medio siglo que todos aquellos que lo conocieron habían Muerto la pequeña Rin había hecho su vida alado del exterminador Kohaku había tenido descendencia y había muerto ya de vieja, Yaken había muerto más o menos por la misma época la vida de los kapas era mucho más corta que la suya, mientras que los amigos de su amada miko bueno no estaba seguro que había pasado con ellos del único del que se había encargado personalmente era de Inuyasha después de que había enterrado a kagome en su cementerio familiar se encargó de regresar a la miko no muerta al infierno y junto a ella a él estúpido de su medio hermano , no habría podido vivir sabiendo que aquellos dos que lastimaron a su miko seguían viviendo por ahí, después de la muerte de kagome la perla de shikon despareció lo supo después, cuando buscando a naraku encontró a este mismo muriendo la perla antes de desaparecer se había alimentado de su energía, el acabo con su vida al igual que con todas sus extensiones, varios años de paz llegaron a las tierras del sol naciente pero como todo en la vida no duro para siempre y los humanos descubrieron una forma de matar a los youkais sus armas de fuego eran muy efectivas si lograban encontrar el punto débil de cada raza y ellos las encontraron, la alianza de demonios trato de detenerlos pero nada funciono y ahora los pocos que quedaban debían de hacerse pasar por humanos si querían seguir viviendo, el honor youkai se había acabado pero esto a Sesshomaru poco le importaba pues él tenía algo importante por lo que vivir, hacia unos años para ser exactos 17 años una bebe nació la bebe era la reencarnación de su amada miko lo supo en el mismo instante en el que ella salió del vientre de su madre, su aroma aunque distinto estaba ahí su poder espiritual aunque era solo una bebe era grande además con ella nació algo más, la perla de shikon se encontraba dentro de ella aquella era la prueba de que aquel bebe era la reencarnación de kagome, por eso había aceptado degradarse y servir al emperador humano pues aquel ser aunque repugnante seria el detonador que haría que él y ahora la nueva reencarnación se encontraran , pues todas las chicas del país tenían que ir un año al castillo al cumplir los 18 tenían que seguir siendo vírgenes y totalmente puras para que el plantío de te fuera exitoso cada año y ese año ella cumpliría 18 solo faltaban unos días para volverla a ver.

Una nueva mañana llegaba y con ella una nueva oportunidad de ayudar a alguien, una chica de 17 años salía de su hogar con esta idea, la joven de piel nívea y cabello color ébano caminaba rumbo a la cabaña donde su maestra se encontraba, la chica se preparaba para ser una miko había nacido con un gran poder espiritual y aunque sus padres no eran descendientes de ningún sacerdote fue aceptada por la sacerdotisa del pueblo, aquella mujer le enseño desde leer y escribir hasta el poder sentir la presencia de los demonios, aunque pareciera que eran seres casi inexistentes todavía quedaban algunos de ellos y estos eran los que atacaban las aldeas y de los que debía cuidarse; Llego a la entrada de la cabaña donde vivía su maestra cuando entro la encontró sentada con el desayuno enfrente de ella  
- o Himeko no te esperaba tan temprano, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo o ya has desayunado? - la mujer de aparentes 65 años sonreía a la joven mientras hablaba - muchas gracias Kisho sama pero ya eh desayunado, si no le molesta iré al bosque a recoger algunas plantas medicinales para los aldeanos- la chica esperaba la autorización de la mujer para poder levantarse, cuando esta hizo un movimiento de aceptación con la cabeza la chica inmediatamente salió de la cabaña y tomo camino rumbo al bosque, estuvo ahí más de una hora recolectando plantas esperando por su maestra pero esta nunca apareció preocupada regreso a la aldea y cuando llego lo que vio no le gusto pues fuera de varias cabañas había soldados imperiales, _así que la hora había llegado_ pensó mientras inspeccionaba donde se encontraban su madre y su maestra, cuando por fin las localizo vio cómo su madre se encontraba nerviosa y como Kisho sama trataba de consolarla su padre no estaba seguramente habría salido a los campos de cultivo y no regresaría hasta tarde, la chica camino hacia las mujeres que se encontraban entre los aldeanos que estaban fuera de sus casas , cuando su madre la vio dejo de respirar - Himeko donde has estado los soldados no han sacado de casa para buscarte creyeron que te estábamos escondiendo - la madre regañaba a la chica y esta solo sonrió - lo siento madre no era mi intención preocuparte, hablare con los soldados para que dejen de buscarme- la chica camino hacia uno de aquellos hombres hablo con él un momento y luego entro a su casa, después de unos minutos salió con algunas cosas que le harían falta en su viaje, camino de nuevo hacia las mujeres para despedirse- madre sensei me voy cuídense mucho madre despídeme dé padre, nos veremos en un año - la madre solo asintió no podía hablar pues en cualquier momento rompería en llanto- cuídate mucho Himeko recuerda lo que has aprendido y trata de no destacar mucho así el emperador dejara que regreses en un año - la vieja miko daba algunas palabras con el tono de voz más angustioso que ella le había oído en toda su vida , Himeko solo logro asentir y camino hacia el carruaje que las llevaría hacia el castillo, tres aldeanas irían con ella en ese viaje todas ellas tenían algo en común ese año cumplían los 18 y tenían que viajar al castillo por órdenes del emperador para cuidar su cultivo de té.

Hacia una semana que había salido de la aldea el viaje comenzaba a parecerle infinito cuando por fin oyó decir aunó de lo los hombres que llegarían al castillo aquella misma tarde, no es que le emocionara llegar a aquel lugar pero después de una semana en ese carruaje era lo más agradable que había oído, una de las chicas que iban con ella comenzó a hablar- lady Himeko como cree que sea vivir en el castillo del emperador- la chica se mostraba nerviosa desde que salieron del pueblo - no los sé pero espero que se agradable después de todo vamos a vivir ahí un año - la joven Himeko trataba de darle ánimos a la chica a su lado pero no era sencillo después de todo ella tampoco sabía cómo sería estar en aquel lugar - eso espero, también espero que sea solo un año y que el rumor de que hay chicas que nunca regresan a casa sea solo eso un rumor - todas la chicas en el carruaje asintieron ninguna de ellas quería comprobar lo que los rumores decían sobre el emperador.

La chica se encontraba ya muy cerca podía olerla desde hace unas horas, después de más de 100 años volvería a verla estaba seguro que ella no podría recordarlo no había razón para que lo hiciera, después de todo una reencarnación no podía recordar cosas de su otra vida, pero él se encargaría de enamorarla de nuevo, y cuando hubiera pasado la convertiría en youkai, no dejaría que se la arrebataran de nuevo, todo estaba planeado había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo cuando la hubiera convertido en demonio se encargaría de traer de vuelta cada uno de sus recuerdos; hacia algunos años conoció a una bruja que le había mostrado como hacerlo pero para lograrlo ella debía de ser una youkai ninguna hembra de otra raza soportaría aquel procedimiento.

Estaba un poco ansioso el nuca lo había estado y esa sensación le molestaba, por qué, ¿qué pasaría si ella no se enamoraba de él?, él no podía forzarla a nada, ¿esperaría a su siguiente reencarnación? ,¿Podría vivir con aquello? Sesshomaru freno sus pensamientos él no era alguien que dudaba no debía de comenzar ahora después de todo el alma de kagome se encontraba dentro de este nuevo cuerpo, y sus almas estaban conectadas él le pertenecía a ella y ella a él, así seria siempre no importaba cuantas reencarnaciones hubiera.  
El carruaje se detuvo y los soldados abrieron la puerta para que las chicas bajaran, la luz les dio de lleno dejándolas aturdidas un momento, después de que se acoplaron a la luz pudieron observar frente a ellas un gran castillo más grande del que alguna de ellas hubiera podido imaginar himeko examino el entorno y logro ver como unos soldados caminaban hacia ellas la chica los examino y su mirada se posó en uno de ellos, su larga cabellera del mismo color que la suya su piel bronceada lo hacían muy apuesto pero eso no fue lo que la dejo cautiva si no sus ojos eran de un color ámbar era como un mar de miel que la inspiraban a unirse en ellos la chica comenzó a sonrojarse y a hiperventilar cuando se dio cuenta que él también la veía, trato de voltear pero no podía era como si la hubieran clavado su cabeza y no pudiera moverla, el hombre sonrió y volteo la mirada después de unos segundos ella pudo hacer lo mismo, una de las chicas que iba con ella le pregunto qué es lo que le había sucedido pues de repente se había quedado parada, la miko no pudo responderle nada solo sonrió y siguió su camino, uno de los soldados que había viajado con ellas les explico que a cada una se les asignaría un guarida personal y que no podrían ir a ningún lado si el, la joven miko se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa no podía encontrar la razón de su nerviosismo pues casi siempre que esto le pasaba era por que algo iba a suceder y su sexto sentido le avisaba que tuviera cuidado, los soldados fueron asignados y para su buena o mala suerte dependiendo de la forma de verlo le habían asignado al soldado de ojos de miel, si se había encontrado nerviosa después de su asignación las cosas cambiaron, tan solo fue la cercanía de sus cuerpos ni siquiera estaban tan cerca pero todo su nerviosismo se esfumo era como si su presencia la envolviera en una paz que hasta esos momentos ella desconocía, era como si su presencia le dijera que podía bajar la guardia que el la protegería de todo mal, el color carmín de pronto volvió a sus mejillas y el hombre sonrió, como era eso posible eso se preguntó la miko ni siquiera la estaba viendo y sabía que se encontraba apenada por sus pensamientos y además este hecho le causaba gracia; la chica inflo sus mejillas sin darse cuanta muestra de que se encontraba molesta, sesshomaru volvió a sonreír definitivamente aquella mujer era la reencarnación de kagome, la forma de sonrojarse la forma de enojarse hasta la forma de suspirar eran iguales a como los recordaba, dios quería tomarla en brazos y llevársela lejos convertirla en youkai y nunca más separar de ella, pero no podía sabía que debía ser paciente, también debía calmar a su youkai pues dejo escapar un poco de su aura sin querer esto había sido algo muy riesgoso si ella se enteraba ahora que era un demonio las cosas podrían no ir como lo planeaba; El general dio la orden de llevarnos a nuestros dormitorios, el soldado me guió hasta el mío en el camino intente hablar con él, le pregunte su nombre y su edad, si tenía familia y todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir a mi cabeza, pero el solo respondió algunas de ellas, su nombre por ejemplo era sesshomaru su edad tenía 25 años, no tenía familia y eso fue todo las demás preguntas las contesto con un espantoso silencio, cuando llegamos a la puerta del cuarto él me explico que vendría a por mí en una hora me llevaría a los campos de té, también me explico que debía de bañarme y ponerme alguno de los kimonos blancos que se encontraban guardados en el baúl y sin más que decir se fue, cuando cerré la puerta me dispuse a revisar aquel lugar, el cuarto no era muy grande solo había un futon un baúl un quinqué y lo que parecía ser una tina, la chica estaba inspeccionado el baúl cuando tocaron a su puerta, una mujer de edad avanzada entro con varias jovencitas, la chicas llevaban varios baldes de agua caliente y los vertían en aquella extraña Tina, buenos días hablo la mujer dirigiéndose a ella mi nombre es Sunami, señorita por favor entre al agua tenemos que prepararla para que valla a los campos, himeko asintió mientras comenzaba a desvestirse,

- señora Sunami puedo hacerle una pregunta- la señora asintió mientras comenzaba a lavarle el cabello con una extraña esencia, -¿ porque tenemos que bañarnos antes de ir a trabajar el campo no sería mejor bañarse después de ir?,- la señora sonrió - señorita¿ cuál es su nombre?- - himeko- respondió la chica- bien himeko sama, esto es porque el cultivo de té es muy frágil, para que haya una buena cosecha deben de cultivarlo mujeres vírgenes que se encuentren en su etapa más bella deben de estar siempre muy limpias nada debe afectar el sabor de la planta se te darán guantes de seda así tu sudor no afectara a la planta y cortaras la planta con tijeras de oro, todo esto se hace para que el sabor del té sea lo más limpio posible lo entiende ahora himeko sama- la chica asintió, después de vestirla y arreglarle el cabello las mujeres salieron del cuarto, la chica quedo entonces sola trato de procesar aquello que le estaba pasando, estaba meditando cuando logro sentir una pequeña presencia demoniaca no era muy grande casi era imperceptible pero ahí estaba, se levantó con gran rapidez pues la presencia se acercaba hacia su cuarto pero cuando abrió la puerta se topó con la armadura del soldado de ojos miel la chica se asustó trato de sentir la presencia pero no la encontró, tal vez y había sido su imaginación, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había caído en cuentas que se encontraba en los brazos de Sesshomaru pues este noto como después del choque con él casi cae y el la sostuvo para evitar ese incidente, la chica por fin se dio cuenta de esto cuando él la soltó y le hablo - mujer cuál es tu nombre no te lo había preguntado - la chica sonrió - himeko, sesshomaru san- el soldado asintió- con que himeko no, bien entonces hime sama acompáñame la chica se sorprendió nadie le había ducho hime, su cara a había vuelto de un color rojo la chica pensaba que el hombre tenía facilidad para ruborizarla.

- hime sama el hombre le hablo cuando estuvieron frente a la cosecha -si - pregunto- aquí están tus tijeras y tus guantes es hora de ir a trabajar yo la esperare aquí, la chica asintió y poco a poco se alejó de él, este se quedó ahí parado observándola después de todo ese era su trabajo, verla así le recordaba mucho a Kagome las dos chicas se parecían físicamente pero al mismo tiempo eran diferentes el cabello negro la conflección delgada la voz suave era en lo que se parecía pero kagome no había sido tan blanca de piel y sus ojos habían sido de un bello café mientras que la chica a la que veía tenía la piel tan blanca como porcelana y sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, el aroma de kagome Era de dulces flores silvestres mientras que el de esta chica era de invierno era frío y fresco pero a pesar de eso si ponía atención podía percibir levemente el aroma de las flores de kagome.

Los meses transcurrían con gran rapidez todo parecía tan surreal el trabajado en los campos de té no había resultado tan difícil después de todo y además era divertido, pronto la cosecha seria cortada y presentada al emperador; el trabajo era por las mañanas y en las tardes cuando acababa de trabajar se quedaba largas horas platicando con Sesshomaru, realmente era una persona agradable además de todo tenía algo que la hacía sentirse en paz, al principio había sido muy frustrante estar cerca de él pues hablaba casi nada y toda la conversación la tenía que llevar ella pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se dio cuenta que él no hablaba con palabras si no con silencios y miradas y debes en cuando con movimientos de su cabeza, las pláticas se hacían más largas y ella se sentía cada vez más cómoda a su lado, el día después del levantamiento del te Himeko encontró a Sesshomaru cerca de la entrada del oeste se encontraba sentado en la sombra de un árbol de cerezos parecía dormir y ella se acercó, verlo así tan apacible hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir no entendía por que pasaba eso que significaba estaría enferma, mil preguntas se formaron en un segundo pero cuando el abrió los ojos y volteo a verla lo entendió aquel ritmo al que palpitaba su corazón significaba solo una cosa que ella se había enamorado de aquel soldado, la chica se sentó frente a él analizando lo que aria ahora, después de todo ella era una miko y debía permanecer virgen si quería seguir siéndolo, pero aquel sentimiento que la embargaba la llenaba de paz y de alguna forma sabía que si lo dejaba su vida ya no sería la misma, en varios minutos de silencio la chica sopeso los pros y los contras de este nuevo sentimiento y llego a la conclusión de que si el sentía lo mismo que ella dejaría todo por él porque desde el primer momento en que lo vio algo nació dentro de ella y con cada momento que paso con él eso fue creciendo hasta convertirse en amor, la chica tomo un poco de aire antes de alzar la mirada y ver de frente a sesshomaru – ¿sesshomaru puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el hombre no respondió pero ella vio en su mirar que podía hacerlo- ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- la chica soltó sin más, Sesshomaru abrió un poco más los ojos por sorpresa esa había sido la misma pregunta que le hizo kagome en el bosque por esa pregunta había comenzado todo, el hombre sonrió y a Himeko esto le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida -si - soltó el hombre, la chica iba a preguntar que como se llamaba su amor cuando sintió como era jalada hacia él y de un momento a otro era besada por aquel hombre de cabellos de ébano y mirada de miel, al principio eran besos castos, pero poco a poco él los fue convirtiendo en besos de necesidad era como si entre los besos estuviera diciéndole algo, algo que ella no entendía, trato de seguirle el ritmo así estuvieron bastante tiempo hasta que él se separó, - sesshomaru yo…- el chico la cayo con uno de sus dedos que pasaba sobre sus labios, - himeko, no hay necesidad de decir nada ahora, solo déjate llevar-

la chica asintió estuvieron un rato más así disfrutando de su compañía y de su silencio, Sesshomaru se sintió completo por fin después de más de 100 años y creyó que esta vez sí podría estar con ella para toda la vida pero sus pensamientos no podrían estar más equivocados, pues en ese momento el emperador había decidido nunca dejar ir a la mujer que había preparado el mejor té que había probado, con ella no necesitaría nunca más a otra estúpida chica en su palacio, sus informantes le habían dicho que la chica era una sacerdotisa, sus poderes espirituales eran lo único que el necesitaba seguramente el sabor que tenia se lo debía a eso porque ¿ qué habría más puro que el poder de una sacerdotisa?, aquel hombre pidió a uno de los guardias que regresaran a todas las mujeres a sus aldeas a excepción de la sacerdotisa, ella se quedaría con él para siempre; las órdenes del emperador se cumplieron al pie de la letra al siguiente día cuando Himeko se levantó, se encontró extrañada de no ver a nadie por los jardines, ahí siempre había chicas pero ese día no encontró a nadie, cuando subió de nuevo a su cuarto se encontró con la vieja Sunami, esta tenía la mirada triste Himeko comenzó a preocuparse y si se habían enterado de lo suyo con sesshomaru, ella sabía que estaba prohibida esa relación al menos por ahora y no quería causarle ningún mal a él, - señora sunami sucede algo- pregunto la chica tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible- de los ojos de la anciana comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de tristeza- o mi pequeña miko, tu destino no podía ser peor – la chica no entendió la profundidad de aquella oración - a que se refiere- la anciana volvió a hablar- el emperador ha mandado a todas las chicas a casa no ha quedado ninguna - la chica se sorprendió ante aquella revelación esto no iba para nada bien- todas a excepción de ti, el emperador ha decidido que no necesita a las otras chicas si te tiene a ti, es por eso que tú nunca podrás regresar a tu hogar- aquellas últimas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Himeko quedarse ahí significaba no volver a ver a sus padre y a su maestra pero lo más importante al quedarse ahí y cuidar los cultivos de té significaba que no podría estar con sesshomaru - la chica comenzó a temblar- Sunami san donde se encuentra Sesshomaru- la mujer lloro un poco más - el emperador se enteró de lo suyo y no quiere que nada obstaculice tu trabajo, se le ha encomendado una misión de la que nunca regresara - la chica cayó al suelo sus piernas habían perdido la fuerza para sostenerla, que aria ahora ya no podría regresar a casa y la persona a la que amaba había sido condenada a la muerte por su culpa de repente una idea cruzo su mente, la chica se levantó - Sunami me gustaría estar sola me lo concedería, la mujer asintió y se marchó dejando a una Himeko totalmente decidida, la chica entro a su cuarto y serró la puerta, puerta que nunca volvería a cruzar.  
Sesshomaru había sido enviado a una misión de rastreo el emperador le había asignándola tarea de inspeccionar el límite de las tierras del norte se encontraba a medio camino cuando delante de él se encontraban 4 soldados que le apuntaban con sus armas, sesshomaru paro al caballo en donde iba montado, iba a pedir una explica ion cuando las armas fueron disparadas una nube de humo se formó delante de los soldados cuando esta se disipo ellos esperaban ver el cuerpo de Sesshomaru tirado en el suelo, pero en su lugar solo se encontraba el caballo buscaron por todos lados pero no había rastro, uno de ellos el me joven alzo la vista y lo que vio le sorprendió, sesshomaru se encontraba en el aire sus cabellos negros habían cambiado a platino marcas youkai le salieron en el rostro, el chico soltó un grito que alerto a los demás estos al ver lo mismo que el chico trataron de recargar sus armas pero sesshomaru no los dejo, en un Segundo había bajado y había acabado con sus vidas solo dejo al más joven vivo, este estaba aterrado y trato de correr pero sesshomaru se lo impidió lo tomo de la ropas y lo alzo hasta quedar cara a cara - que significa esto porque me han atacado- el chico le contó todo lo que sabía de como el emperador había decidido tener para siempre en el castillo a la miko y como la presencia de el en el castillo presencia de él estorbaba pues él ya tenía conocimiento del tipo de relación con la mujer, cuando termino de relatar sesshomaru lo mato y se transformó en esfera de luz para regresar lo antes posible a el castillo, estaba decidido a sacar a Himeko de ahí y llevarla lo más lejos posible por lo menos hasta que e la chica pedirá procesar que él era un demonio , cuando estuvo a unos metros del castillo el aroma que percibió no le agrado era el aroma de Himeko mesclado con su sangre su presencia se encontraba muy débil, algo malo había pasado y no tenía mucho tiempo si quería salvarla, cuando llego al castillo corrió hacia el cuarto de la chica varios guardias lo vieron pero nadie lo intento parar, estaban muy sorprendidos de verlo vivo y en su forma original cuando llego al cuarto de la chica el aroma a muerte inundo sus fosas nasales, cuando entro al cuarto se encontró a la miko recostada en el futon parecía dormida y lo creería si no oliera tanto a sangre y sus brazos no estuvieran cortados. A un lado de ella se encontraba el quinqué roto el cual había usado para hacerse aquellas cortadas y un pedazo de pergamino en el cual la chica había plasmado sus últimas palabras.

_Querida Sunami la noticia que me diste hoy pude haberla soportado y la hubiera aceptado pero con la muerte de mi amado sesshomaru mi vida no tiene sentido eh decidido seguirlo haya a donde fue, no te siente mal ni derrames más lágrimas, por favor cumple con mi último deseo no dejes que mi familia se entere de esto déjalos que piensen que me quede para siempre en el castillo, y dile a mi señor que lo perdono y mi corazón no guarda ningún rencor. Att:la miko himeko._ Sesshomaru arrugo el pergamino y finas lágrimas surcaron Su rostro el hombre tomo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica y lo abrazo- muchas palabras le fueron dichas pero pocas se entendieron, el hombre se levantó con el cuerpo de la miko en brazos dejo el pergamino en el futon para que la anciana lo encontrara, camino hacia la puerta y salió de aquel lugar; Aquella chica había sido la segunda vida de kagome y la había vuelto a perder, no había podido protegerlas y ahora estaban muertas la rabia se apodero de su ser pero así como llego desapareció pues tenía algo más importante que hacer, llevaría el cuerpo de la miko al mismo lugar a donde llevo el de kagome, cuando la enterró solo se pudieron apreciar algunas palabras dichas por el demonio fuiste miko y princesa, fuiste esperanza y dolor en tu próxima vida estaré ahí lo prometo después de eso no se escuchó nada más el bosque se sumergió en un largo silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

**DECLAIMER: EL NOMBRE DE SESSHOMARU ES TOTALMENTE DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LOS NOMBRES DE LOS EMPERADORES SON TREALES PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIS Y SOLO MIA. **

**Alheli**** : HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FINC BUENO LAMENTO NO PODER RESPONDER TUS PREGUNTAS YA QUE AL ACERLO TE ARRUINARIA EL FINC, ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE**

**Angeline-dbz**** : HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE, YO TRATE DE HACER A HIMEKO UN TANTO PARECIDA A KAGOME ME ALEGRO QUE LO AYA LOGRADO.**

**Sasunaka doki****: YO ESTOY TOTALMENTE SEGURA QUE LOS HIZO SUFRIR TANTO COMO ELLOS A SU AMADA KAGOME**

**Faby Sama**** : AQUÍ TIENE UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO TE GUSTE **

**NOTA: EN ESTE CAPITULO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS EMPERADORES TANTO LAS FECHAS SON REALES, SIN MAS AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO. **

**CAPITULO 3**

**Geisha:**

Se encontraba a principios del año 1867 después de casi 200 años que había muerto Himeko la siguiente vida de kagome apareció , el periodo Edo así como la política sakoku acabaron, algunos nobles cansados de que lo shogun los gobernaran decidieron hacer lo único que podían hacer una guerra y la habían ganado comenzando así la era Meiji, Sesshomaru estuvo en esta como el general de los pueblos del oeste, después de lo que paso con Himeko decidió quedarse en las tierras que su padre había gobernado; las tierras del oeste, después de varios años de esperar a que su nombre como soldado en el castillo fuera olvidado decidió presentarse con el emperador como un noble del oeste se presentó con su apariencia original exceptuando las marcas youkai y las orejas, se había hecho íntimo amigo de aquel viejo enfermo y de su príncipe sucesor y cuando estuvo seguro de que nunca seria sospechoso de la muerte de aquellos dos los enveneno, ellos habían pagado lo que le hicieron a la miko y él había expirado su culpa, tras la muerte de aquellos dos el hijo menor del emperador tomo el trono pero al ser tan pequeño los nobles terratenientes se hicieron cargo del país relegando al emperador a ser solo simple apariencia mientras que ellos manejaban el futuro de Japón, los años pasaron y el pueblo del oeste al enterarse del levantamiento habían pedido a su señor unirse a este, pues todos en aquel lugar conocían la fuerza de aquel ser y aunque muchos le tenían miedo por su origen su lealtad al ser que nunca dejaba que los lastimaran era más grande que el miedo, así que si el aceptaba hacerlo ellos lo seguirán pero si no era así ninguno se sublevaría, pero el acepto y la guerra se ganó el emperador Meiji subió al trono comenzando así una nueva era.

Todos los nobles de país fueron invitados a Kioto para presenciar como el emperador era presentado al pueblo y fue ahí donde la encontró, después de aquella celebración sesshomaru decidió relajarse en uno de esos lugares que eran tan conocidos por los humanos una casa de geishas, cuando entro una mujer se presentó como Machi la dueña de la casa, la mujer aparentaba unos 45 años pero él sabía que tenía más edad , la mujer lo hizo pasar a uno de los cuartos de la casa, ya dentro de este la mujer le pregunto que cual era su necesidad aquella tarde y el solo dijo

- necesito relajarme tráigame algo especial- la mujer acepto y prometió llevarle lo más especial de la casa; debía aceptar que la primera vez que la vio atravesando la puerta de aquel cuarto con una bandeja de bocadillos y sake no la reconoció, tenía la cara pintada de blanco los labios de rojo sus cabellos eran de un color cobrizo y sus ojos aquellos ojos no tenían ningún color eran blancos aperlados, al principio se sorprendió de ver a una humana así no conocía a nadie de su raza que tuviera ese color de ojos pero poco después lo entendió la chica era siega, cuando entro al cuarto se presentó como Amaya, su voz era suave como el canto del río cuando está tranquilo, sus movimientos eran graciosos y sutiles y solo se movía lo necesario, la chica pregunto cómo debería llamarlo y el solo respondió sesshomaru la chica asintió y no volvió a hablar solo se dedicaba servirle sake cuando este se terminaba de su choko, - cuántos años tienes mujer- la chica no se molestó por el tono usado en la palabra **mujer** simplemente se limitó a responder

- 23 señor - Sesshomaru se sorprendió pues se imaginó que la chica tendría menos que eso su rostro a pesar de estar pintado mostraba a alguien de menor edad

- porque tus ojos de ese color- la pregunta había salido por su sola de sus labios, la chica sonrió cada cliente que tenía preguntaba lo mismo - mis ojos nacieron siegos señor por eso la ausencia de color- sesshomaru se sorprendió como que era siega, si sabía en qué momento terminada su sake, si sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente las cosas del cuarto la chica volvió a hablar

- puedo ver a pesar de no ver como usted señor Sesshomaru , puedo percibir los colores de las cosas y los seres vivos nunca eh visto un rostro o la forma de un árbol pero sé de qué color son por ejemplo a usted lo veo del color del rayo blanco mezclado con azul también veo que usted a pesar de su apariencia no es humano, mis otros sentidos también me ayudan puedo oír mejor que las personas normales por eso se cuando usted termina si sake - Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante aquella revelación, aquella chica se había dado cuenta de que no era humano, ningún humano sin poder espiritual podría hacerlo eso significaba que aquella chica tenía sangre sagrada en sus venas, sesshomaru trato de procesarlo un instante, la chica era poderosa y ella no lo sabía pues se necesitaba de un gran poder para poder detectar a su youkai dormido pues este había estado así por más de 100 años y ningún sacerdote o miko que le era conocido lo había detectado y una idea surco su mente; Sesshomaru despertó a su youkai y si sus sospechas eran correctas este reaccionaria ante la presencia de ella o de la perla de shikon.

Así fue su youkai reacciono a las dos auras tanto la de la perla como la de miko, pero una de ellas ya no era pura el aura de la chica estaba manchada, ahora entendía porque no había podido localizarla aquella chica ya no era virgen, sintió su sangre hervir estaba totalmente seguro que ella era la reencarnación de kagome pero no podía transformarla; ella ya se había entregado a otro dejándolo sin la posibilidad de convertirla en un demonio, el hombre trato de calmarse pues noto como la chica se movía hacia atrás, supuso que había notado su ira

- ¿que es lo que te trajo aquí? - la chica entendió la pregunta no entendió bien el por qué pues el podía referirse a cualquier cosa pero ella lo entendió

- antes de que empezara la guerra vivía con mis padres, no éramos de dinero pero teníamos lo suficiente, mi madre me cuidaba mientras mi padre salía a trabajar ellos creían que no podría cuidarme sola por eso siempre alguien estaba con migo- una so risa amarga se formó en sus labios - un día uno de los shogun comenzó a pedir más dinero para el emperador y mis padres no tuvieron aquel dinero e hicieron lo único que pudieron hacer venderme, me ayudó mucho tener bonita cara y unos ojos raros porque así no tuvieron que darme a cualquier rico, me vendieron a Machi y bueno ella me preparo para esto- la chica dejo de hablar Sesshomaru se sorprendió aquella chica había pasado por mucho pero no se sentía desmoronada era todo lo contrario la sentía fuerte tan fuerte como a kagome, -¿ que eres?- pregunto la chica - tu voz se me hace demasiado familiar pero estoy segura que nunca nos habíamos topado, además creo que conozco tu rostro casi puedo verlo aunque sé que es imposible- el youkai se quedó callado un segundo antes de contestar - soy un demonio eh vivido muchos siglos creo que por tu seguera puedes recordar lo que tus otras vidas vieron, por eso puedes recordarme pues yo eh estado en todas tus vidas pasadas- la chica no se sorprendió por lo dicho, ella le creía en su totalidad porque esa explicación contestaba todas sus preguntas que tenía desde niña, como la de porque era posible que pudiera saber el nombre de los colores, o el color de la cosas, estaba segura de que tendría que ver solo negro no todos eso hermosos colores que le hacían distinguir las cosas, o también porque podía recordar rostros, de muchas personas algunos más claros que otros, y el rostro de ese hombre de nombre sesshomaru era tan clara que si no fuera siega creería que lo había visto apenas ayer, pero lo recordaba de dos formas de un hermoso cabello negro con los ojos miel más hermosos que había visto y aquel chico de cabellos plateados con mirada ámbar tan gélida y cálida al mismo tiempo, sus marcas en el rostro lo hacían ver mucho más varonil de lo que ya era - - ¿de que color es tu cabello realmente? - pregunto por fin después de un buen rato, sesshomaru sonrió él no pensó que ella le creería, por lo menos no tan rápido, - plateado - contesto sin más, la chica asintió - puedo tocar tus marcas - el hombre no contesto, pero tomo Sus manos y las acerco a su rastro, lagrimas salían de los ojos de la chica sin saber porque, solo salían mientras tocaba el rostro de sesshomaru, la chica estaba a punto de alejar sus manos cuando él las tomo de nuevo y las llevo a sus labios; suaves besos fueron depositados en los nudillos de ella mientras que Varias preguntas le carcomían su interior - ¿porque ya no eres virgen?, ¿por qué no me esperaste? - la chica retiro sus manos con brusquedad - ¿cómo lo sabe?, ¿y porque tendría que esperarlo? – la chica estaba alterada, no comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras, el hombre la tomo de los hombros y la jalo hacia sí, - como ya te dije yo eh estado con tus otras vidas, pero fue porque me lo pediste, me pediste que cuando reencarnaras esperabas que yo estuviera contigo y así lo eh echo, eh estado contigo en cada una porque te pertenezco desde haceos de 300 años, mi alma está conectada con la tuya mi youkai responde a tu aura, yo soy el que debió estar contigo la primera vez, ¿porque no me esperaste?- pregunto de nuevo el demonio con una voz acida, intensas lagrimas caían del rostro de la chica, corriendo todo el maquillaje de su rostro, aquellas palabras aquella promesa hecha la recordaba a pesar de no haberla hecho ella, de echo por eso se había entregado a otro porque de alguna forma aquel joven le recordó esa promesa

- cuando llegue aquí conocí a un joven él era mayor que yo su aura era muy parecida a la tuya de hecho, era un lugareño creo que trabajaba el campo yo apenas era una aprendiz, una maiko, cuando entable conversación con él, entes de eso el solo pasaba por aquí y se quedaba parado observando, pero fue hasta esa época cuando él me pregunto el motivo del color de mis ojos yo sonreí y le platique, recuerdo que estaba en la calle detrás de la casa me había tocado sacar la basura cuando él me pregunto aquello, fue muy gracioso porque después de su pregunta se acercó mas pero lo asusto un gato que salía de la basura los dos reímos y bueno nos hicimos amigos, él venía a verme en mis horas de descanso, pues todo esto era a escondidas de Machi, ella creía que yo era alguien especial y que debía de cuidarme más que a las demás, así que toda mi amistad con aquel chico fue secreta para ella, cuando cumplí los 16 años el chico me hablo de irse de aquí y me pidió que lo acompañara yo me negué pues a pesar de lo que los demás piensan de esta casa a mí me gusta trabajar y vivir aquí, esa noche como despedida me entregue a él, a la mañana siguiente él se fue prometiendo que algún día regresaría con mucho dinero y compraría mi libertad, hace algunos años me entere que el estuvo en la guerra y ahí perdió la vida –

la chica había contado aquella historia mientras era abrazada por el demonio, después de oír aquello aunque se encontraba molesto se tranquilizó pues la chica se había enamorado y no era su culpa después de todo era joven y él no había estado en ese momento aunque recordara cosas de su pasado estaba seguro que solo los habría atribuido a sueños.

Sesshomaru tomo una decisión el compraría la libertad de la joven y se la llevaría con él, no le importaría su ya no era pura ella seguía siendo la reencarnación de su kagome, ella seguía ahí, el hombre la soltó y la alejo un poco de su cuerpo, el rostro de la chica están sucio por tanto llorar y el maquillaje corrido, el con la manga de su yukata limpio su rostro dejándole ver a una hermosa mujer, que si la veía bien se parecía kagome más de lo que pudo imaginar, yo comprare tu libertad y vendrás conmigo a las tierras del oeste y ahí viviras como mi mujer- el hombre había hablado con tal autoridad que mostraban que no mentía, lágrimas de alegría salieron de sus ojos

- ¿quieres que sea tu esposa a pesar de no conocernos y de que yo sea una geisha?, ¿no te importa lo que digan los demás? - la chica pregunto entre sorprendida y alagada

- te conozco más de lo que crees, no me importa tu pasado o a lo que te dediques te quiero con migo y así será siempre, y jamás me ha importado lo que los demás piensen de mí, quedo claro- dijo el demonio sin ningún titubeo a lo que la chica asintió dando por terminada aquella larga y extraña platica.

Aquel día sesshomaru se quedó en ese cuarto respondiendo todas la preguntas de la chica, en su vida nunca había hablado tanto pero debía hacerlo al no haber contacto visual solo podría haber entendimiento mediante palabras ya después se entenderían con caricias y silencios pero eso sería con el tiempo, al siguiente día el demonio hablo con Machi y pago por la libertad de la chica aunque la mujer no estaba contenta con que se llevaran a la joven tuvo que aceptar; la pareja salió del lugar aquella misma tarde y se dirigieron al oeste a las tierras del demonio, cuando llegaron y la chica se instaló sesshomaru comenzó los preparativos para la boda; esta se llevó a cabo a la semana siguiente no hubo mucha gente invitada solo algunos feudales y el emperador meiji pues este al instante que había subido al trono había nombrado a Sesshomaru y otros feudales más príncipes del reino y a el príncipe heredero pues aquel emperador no teñía hijos y tenía que asegurarse de que el país quedaría en buenas manos después de él, y que mejores manos que un demonio que protegía humanos con su espada, así que sesshomaru tuvo que invitarlo a él y a los otros feudales o príncipes a su boda, para sesshomaru fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida después de mucho por fin estaría con ella, con kagome con himeko y con Amaya con todas sus vidas al mismo tiempo la vida parecía por fin sonreírle, su noche de bodas fue lo mejor que recordaba de aquel día se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma y aquella entrega dio fruto después de Nueve meses, fue una fría mañana de otoño cuando su pequeña hija nació Era la bebe humana más hermosa que había visto, la niña no había nacido como medio demonio y el imagino que había sido por el poder espiritual que tenía la madre, Sesshomaru nombro a su pequeña heredera Sakura, los años pasaron cuatro para ser exactos cuando el emperador murió dando fin a la era Meiji y dando paso a la era Taishio; Sesshomaru se convirtió en el emperador.

El emperador taishio gobernó bien y Japón próspero y tubo años de paz, a pesar de ser el emperador el demonio nunca dejo de lado su matrimonio, amaba con gran intensidad a su esposa y ella lo amaba a él, se lo demostraban cada noche cuando se entregaban como la primera vez entre las sabanas de su cama y el calor de sus cuerpos, Amaya había aprendido con los años a leer sus silencios y sus caricias las palabras sobraban cuando estaban en la intimidad y aunque estuviera siega ella podía ver el intenso amor que sesshomaru le daba, los años pasaban y con ellos llego la vejez de la mujer, Sesshomaru sabía que aquello algún día llegaría y no se arrepentía de nada pues vivió muchos años de felicidad junto a su esposa, y aunque ahora ella pareciera su abuela en vez de su esposa la seguía amando como la primera vez que la vio, habían vivido una gran vida juntos, habían visto crecer a su hija, la habían visto casarse y tener sus propios hijos y ahora él tenía que ver la muerte de su esposa aunque no lo quisiera, tendría que aceptarla cuando esta llegara; y esta había llegado una tarde de primavera Amaya había enfermado semanas antes y nada se podía hacer, la enfermedad era nueva y no había cura, aquella tarde la anciana mujer se había levantado de cama se había aseado se había vestido con sus mejores ropas y había trenzado su cabello sus ojos aunque siegos mostraban un brillo que no llevaban a nada bueno, había salido del cuarto para buscar a sesshomaru y lo encontró en su sala de juntas, cuando el la vio ahí parada en la entrada pidiendo una audiencia para hablar con él, Sesshomaru supo que el momento había llegado, este dio por terminada su junta con el consejo del país y fue a verla, la mujer le sonrió cuando los sintió y alzo su mano para que la tomara este la sostuvo mientras caminaban a afueras del palacio hacia el jardín, cuando llegaron a este se sentaron frente a la fuente favorita de la mujer, estuvieron simplemente abrazados mucho tiempo hasta que ella hablo

- sesshomaru cuidaras a nuestra hija y su familia siempre verdad- el hombre asintió - también seguirás haciendo el bien por el país verdad, no le dejaras la responsabilidad a cualquiera-

- se la dejare a alguien digno de ella- respondió él, la mujer sonrió, las energías se iban de su cuerpo, no le quedaba mucho para estar con su amado esposo , - lamento no haberte esperado si lo hubiera hecho esto no pasaría, ahora seria alguien como tú, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos no abra excusa para estar junto a ti toda la eternidad, lo prometo - y con esta palabras la vida de la mujer se extinguió Sesshomaru se quedó así un tiempo más, sintiendo como el calor dejaba el cuerpo de su esposa, cuando por fin la alzo para llevarla a su cuarto y prepararla para su entierro vio que a pesar de su edad seguía mantenido los rasgos de su juventud, sus labios ya no era rojos pero seguían suaves, su cara aunque arrugada seguía mostrando aquella joven con la que se casó, sus hermosos cabellos blancos seguía manteniendo su aroma a fresas, su figura siempre había sido pequeña y delgada y aquello no había cambiado una sonrisa surco sus labios una sonrisa melancólica, habían tenido una buena vida juntos y la muerte los había separado de nuevo, pero él la volvería a buscar y esta vez no habría fallas seria como ella lo dijo vivirían juntos toda la eternidad, cuando dejo el cuerpo en la cama beso por ultima vea sus labios. Su funeral fue dos días después y él dejo el cargo de emperador una semana después de aquello no soportaría vivir en aquel lugar sin ella, además necesitaba otra vida para cuando llegara su amada Sacerdotisa; su puesto de emperador fue dejado a un noble de nombre Showa, el cual gobernó largo tiempo, después de dejar su puesto a sesshomaru se le vio muchas veces cerca de su hija Sakura pero cuando esta también murió sesshomaru desapareció.

**FIN DE TERCER CAPITULO**


	4. Chapter 4

Alheli: aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que este aclare algunas de tus dudas

_Angeline-dbz: _cuando escribí el capítulo tres también me recordó a samurái x, me gusta que te guste lo que escribo, tu idea de que una reencarnación de kagome odiara a sesshy me gusto pero lamentablemente no podía poner otra reencarnación, espero que este capítulo te guste

Sasunaka doki: espero que este capítulo te guste, a mí me gusto hacer una capitulo que tuviera algo real.

Faby Sama: hola espero que este capítulo te guste realmente me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo

rosedrama : espero que este capítulo sea como lo imaginaste, si no es así, porque no me platicas que pensabas que iba a suceder

LadyWitheRose: aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfrutes

Silvemy89: si hay más este es el siguiente capítulo espero te guste

Este capítulo es el más largo que eh escrito, me ha gustado como quedo pero me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, espero que les guste a ustedes tanto como a mí.

**Declaimer: los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es totalmente mía.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**La chica del futuro**_

La guerra con naraku por la perla de Shikon había acabado hacia más de tres años, después de derrotar a naraku y pedir que la perla desapareciera para siempre, ella había sido devuelto a su época, el pozo había sido sellado y ella no había podido volver, la sacerdotisa de 19 años ya, había literalmente tirado la toalla en sus intentos para volver a lado de sus amigos del pasado, lo había intentado más de un año sin ningún éxito, su madre le había dicho que lo dejara que su tiempo y su misión en aquella época seguramente habían acabado y por eso no podía regresar, ella comprendió algo aún más profundo que el simple hecho de acabar una misión, ella kagome higurashi la reencarnación de la miko Kikyo no estaba destinada a ser pareja del híbrido Inuyasha, por eso no podía volver porque no había a que volver sus amigos seguramente la extrañarían llorarían su partida, si, de eso estaba segura pero aun con eso el futuro de ella no se encontraba en aquel lugar, y con esa convicción ella comenzó a hacer su vida de nuevo en su época, le había costado muchas clases de recuperación terminar la secundaria y un año más de estudio para entrar a la preparatoria pero ella lo había logrado había sido perseverante y casi terminaba su bachillerato, estaba aún año de graduarse ya sabía qué universidad y que carrera elegiría, todo estaba planeado excepto encontrarse con él, ella jamás imagino volverlo a ver; había sido una mañana extraña la de aquel día, eran vacaciones de verano y por lo regular ella se levantaba un poco pasadas las 10 pero ese día había quedado en salir todo el día con su novio, irían a desayunar primero y luego él la pasearía por toda la ciudad o al menos eso había dicho la noche anterior por teléfono, aquella mañana se levantó más temprano pero no lo suficiente porque su despertador no había sonado, la chica por las prisas había vestido con lo primero que había encontrado en su armario unos Jeans algo gastado de color negro pero parecían más grises por las lavadas., una playera roja de manga corta y unos converse rojos algo sucios por el uso, con aquellas ropas no daba la impresión de ser la sacerdotisa de un templo.

la chica había llegado al punto de encuentro, un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad, en ese lugar servían los menores Pays de queso que ella había probando en su vida, cuando entro el lugar estaba lleno y había solo una mesa vacía, para su suerte esta era la que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, cuando tomo asiento una joven mujer se acercó a ella con el menú y se lo entrego, la chica solo pidió café en esos momentos y la mesera se alejó con su orden, kagome giro el rostro hacia la ventana, la mañana apenas empezaba y era impresionante ver como tanta gente ya estaba despierta a pesar de ser vacaciones, la chica se encontraba divagando cuando lo sintió, fue solo una sensación un poder demoniaco se acercaba era muy tenue aquel poder pero ahí estaba y ella tenía la sensación de conocerlo, aquel aura pasaría en unos segundos frente a la ventana y sabría de quien se trataba, cuando esta paso no lo pudo creer frente a ella pasaba un hombre de tal ves u metro noventa de alto de cabello lacio, negro y corto, iba vestido de traje, de un traje muy fino y hablaba por celular mientras caminaba, si ni hubiera sido por su aura jamás lo hubiera reconocido porque realmente no se parecía en nada a el recuerdo que tenia de el mismo pero estaba segura de que si era, era Sesshomaru el hermano de Inuyasha, la chica lo siguió con la mirada hasta un carro, un hermoso auto deportivo, Ferrari seguramente pensó la chica, salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que este subió al vehículo y estaba a punto de arrancar, dejo unas monedas en la mesa y salió del lugar en dirección hacia el automóvil gris que estaba a media cuadra, sesshomaru parecía tener una acalorada riña con alguien del otro lado del teléfono, lo supo por el tono de voz usado, nunca lo había visto usar otro tono de voz que no fuera el de indiferencia, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él ella paro su andar se quedó petrificada, pues por el retrovisor el demonio la veía, su mirada la congelo, aquella mirada seguía siendo tan penetrante que congelaba con solo posarse en tu persona, pensó la miko; Sesshomaru sonrió y bajo la mirada dando entender a la chica que podía acercarse, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca pudo oír como el termina la conversación en otro idioma que no pudo identificar, la chica se paró a lado de la puerta del copiloto y lo observo más detenidamente, si definitivamente era el, mas humanizado pero el, entonces una idea cruzo su cabeza si aquel hombre se encontraba ahí cabía la posibilidad de que también Inuyasha, de pronto los nervios la invadieron y esto el youkai lo noto, - sube - dijo sin más al momento que quitaba el seguro de la puerta, la chica lo dudo un segundo pero se deshizo de todos los argumentos negativos que pasaban por su cabeza y subió al auto sellando con esa acción su nuevo destino.

Cuando sesshomaru se levantó aquel día no creyó encontrase con kagome, él sabía todo de ella había velado por su seguridad desde que había nacido, la iba a ver en las noches cada vez que podía, los viajes que tenía que hacer por su negocio le impedían verla del diario pero eso no impedía que él estuviera enterado de su vida, en el cumpleaños 15 de ella, él se encontraba viajando en Europa cuando el perdió la conexión con ella, y ahí lo supo la chica había viajado al pasado a cumplir su misión de miko, el no intervino nunca en el año que su viaje duro; debía de aceptar que los cambios temporales de su estancia le sorprendieron, pues la primera vez que él la conoció su viaje se había alargado más de 3 años y esta vez su viaje duro solo uno, se alegró cuando ella regreso sin la perla, pues había regresado sana y salva y no habría forma de que ella regresara al pasado, los siguientes tres años los paso en Rusia arrglando todos los papeles para que su empresa pudiera hacer oficinas en aquel país, había regresado apenas hacia tres días , y aquella mañana se dirigía a la oficina los negocios en Rusia no iban también como deseaba, el hombre que habia dejado como encargado no había podido resolver los problemas solo y ahora él tenía que pelear con un empresario ruso molesto, iba tan absorto en su charla que no noto que había dejado escapar un poco de su youkai, haciendo que la miko que andaba por ahí notara su presencia, este la sintió hasta que había salido de aquel café, Sesshomaru sonrió su encuentro se había adelantado a sus planes pero así era mejor mientras más rápido fuera su encuentro más rápido la tendría con él o eso creyó, cuando la invito a entrar ya había planeado a donde llevarla para platicar, tenía una casa fuera de la ciudad ahí estarían tranquilos y nadie los molestaría, prendió el carro y se dirigió a aquel lugar, en el camino nadie hablo kagome se sorprendió cuando salieron de la ciudad no creyó que la sacaría de ahí de echo pensó que entrarían a un restaurante y conversarían un poco, después de 40 minutos de viaje llegaron a una casa, era tan grande y espléndida que sorprendió a la chica parecía de esas casas que pasaban en las películas, era de un hermoso color rojo y de techo de tejas contaba con chimenea y la puerta de entrada era de madera, sesshomaru salió del auto y camino hacia la casa, kagome inmediatamente lo imito, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta sesshomaru saco un juego de llaves y abrió la cerradura ya adentro el dejo sus cosas en la mesa de la estancia había mucha correspondencia en el cesto que estaba ahí, sesshomaru había subido las escolares que se encobraban al fondo de aquella habitación dejándola sola, la chica observo todo en aquel lugar la sala de estar contaba con unos sillones de piel de color negro estos estaban frente a la chimenea detrás de aquellos muebles se encontraba una pequeña mesa de madera con unas cuantas sillas, el lugar era muy grande y no había mucha decoración solo dos fotografías colgadas en las paredes que eran de un tenue azul, cuando el hombre bajo se encontraba cambiado, ya no vestía aquel traje sino solo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una ligera playera blanca - te ofrezco algo de tomar o de comer,- pregunto el hombre - jugo estaría bien - había respondido,- sígueme- y la chica así lo hizo, entraron en una de las puertas que se encontraban de lado izquierdo, aquel nuevo cuarto era la cocina, era una cocina muy bonita el azulejo era blanco tanto su refrigerador como su estufa eran grises y colgadas arriba de la barra muchas ollas y sartenes de diferentes tamaños, de repente la imagen de sesshomaru con delantal y cocinando le vino a la mente y una suave risilla salió de su boca, sesshomaru había servido un poco de jugo de manzana en un vaso que sostenía mientras alzaba la ceja, - que es tan gracioso- la chica se sonrojo por verse descubierta - o no nada solo recordaba algo- el hombre le ofreció el vaso y ella lo tomo- y que recordabas - la chica hizo trabajar más rápido a su cerebro para poder con testar - bueno, que antes no eras tan amable y atento, ahora pareces más humano- el youkai sonrió- si supongo que si- se sentaron en la mesa de cristal que se encontraba en la cocina la chica tomo el contendió del vaso y un largo silencio se formó entre ellos, kagome tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a él demonio pero no sabía cómo comenzar a conversar , estuvieron un tiempo más así hasta que el demonio tomo la palabra,

- como vas en tus clases -la chica dio un saltito no esperaba que sesshomaru comenzara a hablar

- bien, mis calificaciones son buenas y creo que si voy a entrar a la universidad que deseo-

el hombre asintió en señal de aprobación - a que te dedicas en esta época sesshomaru?- soltó por fin la miko - soy dueño de las empresas taishio que se dedica a la tecnología médica, estamos trabajando ahora en los nuevos instrumentos quirúrgicos laparoscópicos- la chica se quedó sorprendía, ella había oído hablar de esa empresa se decía que impulsaba a los nuevos profesionistas médicos del país y que su dueño podría ser este año el hombre más rico de Japón, que era un hombre caritativo que daba becas a estudiantes de buen promedio y de escasos recursos, hablaban maravillas de aquel hombre lo hacían ver un santo pero en realidad era un demonio - valla realmente no me esperaba que tu fuera el magnate taishio, aquel que ayuda a los humanos sin esperar nada a cambio, como es que cambiaste tanto, digo sé que no amas a mi especie precisamente- el hombre sonrió imaginaba que ella se sorprendería de quien era en esa época pues hace 500 años cuando se conocieron no era el demonio más bueno con su raza y al principio tampoco fue muy bueno con ella , también estaba la parte que desconocía comó había sido el sesshomaru que ella conoció, porque si hubiera habido un romance con el bueno no estaría tan sorprendida y el tampoco estaría ahí solo podía haber un sesshomaru por cada espacio tiempo y si él estaba ahí significaba que el que ella conoció había muerto, de alguna forma se alegraba pues así nadie podría quitársela, pero también había otro problema si no habían sido tan cercanos eso quería decir que ella nunca se había desengañado sobre sus sentimientos hacia su estúpido medio hermano, sesshomaru suspiro con frustración si quería tenerla de nuevo con él tenía que ir explicándole las cosas poco a poco - tanto loa humanos como los dominios tenemos la capacidad de cambiar nuestra forma de pensar no crees, - contesto sesshomaru a la miko,

- bueno si, pero no creí que tu fueras a cambiar tanto- la chica dijo convencida - no lo hice solo, alguien me ayudo -dijo el con tono un tanto melancólico kagome volvió a sorprenderse, el tono usado en aquellas palabras nunca lo había oído en él, y su mirada también había cambiado era más cálida como su estuviera recordando algo bueno, - alguna vez ha leído aquel cuanto del demonio y la sacerdotisa- pregunto el ojidorado la chica asintió- bien pues esa historia es real, yo me enamore de una sacerdotisa ella me enseño sobre lo que eran los sentimientos, pero no pude estar con ella en aquel entonces, había alguien que también la quería y ella lo sabía cuándo decidió decirle sobre lo nuestro aquel hombre la lastimo de tal forma que no se podía hacer nada ya por su vida, cuando llegue a ella se encontraba moribunda yo la vi morir en mis brazos y le prometí que estaría en sus otras vidas, - la chica oía atentamente al demonio estaba sorprendida y enternecida pero también había algo dentro de la que le molesta y no sabía que era aquello, - si has leído el otro cuento sobre el soldado y la dama del té, también es real aquella mujer era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa pero el final es erróneo como veras no morí ni tampoco nos encontramos en el otro mundo, solo se lo hicieron creer a ella- la última ves que la encontré ella fue una geisha con la que me case y con la que tuve una familia pero bien sabes que la vida humana es tan efímera que tuve que verla morir de nuevo - la chica lloraba en silencio aquel domino había sufrido tanto por amor, era algo realmente triste y al mismo tiempo romántico amaba tanto a aquella sacerdotisa que aún seguía buscándola y no le importaba sufrir con tal de tenerla junto a él, el sentimiento que sentía se hacía más grande y oprimía su pecho, ahora entendía que sentimiento era, ella estaba celosa de aquella mujer pues tenía a alguien que la Amaba con tal intensidad que la había buscado en el tiempo, ella quería ser amada con esa misma intensidad, su novio la quería pero ella sabía que no haría lo que el demonio había hecho, y en el pasado Inuyasha nunca la amo como ella a él, siempre la había visto como el reemplazo de kikio y no como era ella realmente, aun cuando le prometió que cuando acabaran con naraku vivirían juntos por fin ella en el fondo sabía que solo lo haría para ver en su rostro el rostro de kikio,

- porque me cuentas esto sesshomaru, esto es algo muy personal, porque contárselo a alguien que apenas conoces - la chica había dicho entre lágrimas, una sonrisa cálida adorno su rostro,

- tu presencia hace que la recuerde, es por ti que pude amarla, tú y la pequeña Rin fueron el detonante que causo que me diera cuenta de que había humanos que valían la pena- la chica se sonrojo un poco, así era como él había pensado de ella en el pasado, la chica sonrió y el corazón de sesshomaru dio un vuelco, hacia tanto que ni veía el rostro de kagome sonreírle, - bueno y como se llama aquella miko - pregunto por fin la chica - descúbrelo sola, estoy seguro que no te ser a difícil- respondió el demonio con una sonrisa socarrona, la chica se quedó cayada, que significaba aquello, ¿ella la conocía de alguna forma? por qué de que otra forma podría ella saber el nombre de una miko, y una idea se formó de repente, una pregunta que tal vez le ayudaría a saber quién fue aquella miko - ¿sesshomaru porque tú no la reviviste la primera vez que ella murió?- el demonio sonrió un poco más, la mujer era muy perspicaz pensó - no podía su alma era reencarnada, las almas reencarnadas no pueden ser resucitadas porque ellas han vivido más de una vez, - la chica dejo de respirar, aquello le resultaba extrañamente familiar la mujer de la que hablaba era una miko y era reencarnación de alguien, kagome iba a preguntar algo cuando sonó su teléfono reviso el número y se dio cuenta de que era kyo su novio que había dejado plantado en la cafetería, la chica se puso pálida y ahora que excusa le diría por no haber llegado - perdón tengo que contestar - el demonio acepto y la joven se levantó - hola ...si estoy bien ...no, no te preocupes estoy con un amigo que hace años que no veía ... Si lo siento no fue mi intención dejarte plantado... Si sé que debía haberte hablado, te lo compensare ... Jajaja ok te veo ahí a las 6 de la tarde, yo también besos - y la chica corto la comunicación, sesshomaru había tratado de no escuchar la conversación pero le fue imposible cuando escucho que llamaron a su kagome amor,

Kagome: hola  
Kyo: hola amor estas bien  
Kagome: si estoy bien  
Kyo: te paso algo estas bien, quieres que valla por ti a algún lugar  
Kagome: no, no te preocupes estoy con un amigo que hace años que no veía  
Kyo : me has dejado plantado sabes  
Kagome: Si lo siento no fue mi intención  
Kyo: debiste por lo menos haberme hablado eh estado muy preocupado  
Kagome: Si sé que debía haberte hablado, te lo compensare  
Kyo: me va a compensar?, que te parece que esta tarde vallamos al cine pero por tu falta tú pagas las entradas  
Kagome: Jajaja ok te veo ahí a las 6 de la tarde  
Kyo: bien nena te veo esta tarde entonces te amo  
kagome: yo también besos  
Y la chica corto, el demonio no soportaba la ira, debía de tranquilizarse pues el ya sabía que ella tenía novio que nunca habían llegado a más de un beso en su citas pero aun así su sangre hervía, una cosa era que tus informantes te comentaran las relaciones de tu chica y dejarlo pasar y otra escuchar la conversación de ella con el soquete de su pareja, sesshomaru dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, debía de dejar de pensar estupideces, él ya había plantado la semilla de la duda en la cabeza de kagome ahora solo debería de esperar a que ella regresara por respuestas, la chica se paró detrás de la silla donde había estado sentada, - tengo que regresar, crees que puedas llevarme - la chica estaba apenada, primero se había dejado en evidencia de que tenía pareja segundo tenía que molestar a sesshomaru para que la regresara a la ciudad y tercero no quería irse y eso era lo que le apenaba más, que diablos le pasaba su corazón latía muy fuerte después de la confesión echa sobre la miko reencarnada, y no podía controlarse, sesshomaru se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada, la chica le siguió hasta el auto y se subió después de que sesshomaru le abriera la puerta, en el camino de regreso hubo un silencio muy incomodo por lo menos para kagome, ya que quería seguir con su conversación pero no se atrevía a retomarla, tardaron más o menos el mismo tiempo que hicieron de ida en su regreso, sesshomaru la dejo en el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado a petición de ella, cuando el hombre se disponía a irse la miko le llamo- sesshomaru crees que podríamos platicar de nuevo - el hombre busco dentro de la bolsa de su camisa y saco una tarjeta que le entrego a la chica- ese es mi numero privado y mi dirección llama cuando quieras o ven a visitarme- y después de esas palabras arranco y se alejó de ahí la chica se quedó ahí parada varios minutos, hasta que si cerebro volvió a conectarse con su cuerpo fue entonces cuando camino en dirección hacia el cine de siempre, había estado mucho tiempo platicando con sesshomaru y no lo había notado, el tiempo había volado literalmente a su lado, cuando llego al cine kyo ya la esperaba, él no se había dado cuenta todavía de su presencia y la chica se dio su tiempo para analizar a su novio, el chico era de cabello negro y corto de facciones finas no tanto como las de sesshomaru pero si eran finas, el tono de su piel era morena, de ojos grandes y verdes de estatura media aunque a su lado se veía muy alto su cuerpo estaba marcado por el ejercicio que hacía, al chico le gustaba cuidar de su aspecto pues siempre se le veía bien vestido y su cabello siempre tenía gomina, ahora llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro, zapatos de Cuero y su camisa color durazno hacían resaltar aquel hermoso color de ojos, el chico por fin se dio cuenta de que la chica se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de él y le sonrió, aquella sonrisa había sido la causante de que ella se sintiera atraída hacia el chico, pues le resultaba extrañamente familiar pero hasta la fecha no podía recordar a quien le recordaba, la chica termino de acercarse a su novio y él le tomo la mano, -entremos sé qué película ver- dijo el chico mientras la jalaba hacia las instalaciones, el chico había escogido ver una película de miedo, pero ella no le presto ninguna atención pues estaba enfrascada en los recuerdos de hacia unas horas, Sesshomaru le había dejado la espinita de la duda, sobre la miko, aquellas características, le recordaban mucho su situación , pero no podía ser posible porque ella nunca había tenido un romance con el sesshomaru del pasado, debía de ser otra miko que era reencarnada, si eso debía de ser ella debía de haber escuchado o leído sobre ella, por eso el creía que la conocía, si esa era lo más lógico por alguna razón aquella conclusión la hacía sentir desilusionada, su cerebro le decía que aquello que pensaba era lo correcto pero su corazón le decía que estaba errada, pero la chica opto por hacerle caso a su cabeza y dejo de pensar en aquello cuando se dio cuenta que la película había terminado, su novio la miraba como tratando de averiguar que pensaba pero no le pregunto nada, simplemente se levantó del lugar y salió junto con ella de la sala, el camino de regreso a su casa fue sumamente silencioso, nunca había sido así y la chica se sintió culpable, cuando estuvieron frente a las escaleras del templo se despido fue seco y con un simple adiós, el chico dio la vuelta y ella subió las escaleras. Cuando kagome entro a su casa su madre la esperaba ya con la cena preparada, la chica le contó a su familia lo que le había pasado y el encuentro que había tenido con sesshomaru, la madre estaba sorprendida al igual que su hermano y su abuelo pero solo ella fue la que hablo- me parece que el encuentro que tuviste hoy fue una de las razones por que no pudiste regresar al pasado, tal vez él te ayude a encontrar tu destino después de todo se volvieron a encontrar, la chica lo medito un momento, y pensó que su madre tenía razón y que no había sido una casualidad que se hubiera encontrado con aquel demonio, la chica se levantó de la mesa excusándose que tenía tarea que hacer, la miko subió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, estuvo acostada sin pensar nada varios minutos hasta que recordó la tarjeta que sesshomaru le había dado, - si me la dio quiere decir que no le molesta que le hable, no? – pregunto al aire, la chica saco la tarjeta y su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y se dispuso, a marcar, cuando el teléfono le aviso que había entrado la llamada, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal, los nervios se habían adueñado de su cuerpo y el pánico llego, cuando se disponía a colgar la voz de sesshomaru se lo impido – bueno?- pregunto con aquella voz tan imponente, la chica se quedó callada, no sabía que decir, unos segundos pasaron hasta que el demonio volvió a hablar, - kagome?- la chica se sorprendió de que la hubiera reconocido tan rápido y ni siquiera había hablado, -si – dijo con voz temblorosa- como lo supiste?- pregunto ella - este número solo lo tienes tú y mi abogado- la chica se quedó sorprendida que sesshomaru le diera un número tan privado la descolocaba, - necesitas algo?- volvió a preguntar el demonio; la chica se tranquilizó un poco no había motivo de estar tan nerviosa pues solo era hablar por teléfono- quería hablar contigo no te interrumpo? – el hombre se quedó callado un segundo era como si estuviera meditando hablar con ella o colgarle- no, no interrumpes nada, de que quieres hablar, de que quería hablar esa era una muy buena pregunta, no sabía que quería hablar con él solo había tendió el impulso de marcarle, - bueno yo quería saber si tú has tenido con tacto con alguien del pasado- la chica había podido formar aquella pregunta sin pensar muy bien lo que quería saber, la esperanza de que otros como sesshomaru estuvieran en su época la alegraban, pero tampoco estaba segura si quería enterarse que estaban ahí y nadie la busco, - no, ninguno de los que tu conociste siguen con vida, todos murieron hace mucho - cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido desapareció en ese momento, pero kagome no lloro ni se puso triste de alguna manera ella ya sabía aquello, - valla así que eres el único, no te sientes solo en esta época? - sesshomaru se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, definitivamente solo kagome podría preocuparse por otro ser en momentos como ese - no, estoy acostumbrado a la soledad, además como ya te dije no eh estado solo en todo este tiempo, ella ha estado con migo- de nuevo aquel sentimiento de celos regreso a ella, no podía ser, no podía estar celosa y menos por alguien que no sabía si existía en esa época - me alegro que no estuvieras solo- la chica trato de decirlo de la forma más alegre, pero sesshomaru noto ese tono de tristeza que tenía su voz pero no menciono nada, la plática se extendió más de una hora, ella le preguntaba desde que había pasado con Rin hasta como era que había hecho su imperio taishio, Sesshomaru solo se limitaba a contestar, el no hizo ninguna pregunta y ella lo noto, cuando colgaron Kagome sintió algo cálido creciendo dentro de ella algo que nunca había sentido, pero lo ignoro, después de esa noche a Kagome se le hizo costumbre marcarle a él demonio maso menos a la misma hora, hablaba de cualquier cosa de su día en la escuela o de su día en el templo, de sus amigos, pero nunca de su novio, después del día del cine las cosas con el no habían ido bien había comenzado a ignorarla y ella no lo buscaba, no entendía por que se comportaba así, hasta donde ella recordaba ella no había hecho nada malo, Sesshomaru se limitaba a escucharla; había momentos en que el preguntaba algo pero era en ocasiones muy raras; así habían pasado dos meses, cuando una tarde regresando de la escuela Kagome prendió la televisión, su familia no se encontraba habían salido a un viaje de parte de la escuela de sota y ella se había quedado, estaba preparando su cena cuando oyó la noticia - y en otras noticias, esta tarde se celebró la inauguración del nuevo hospital taishio corp. el señor Sesshomaru Taishio ha sido el encargado de cortar el listón, junto con la bellísima Sakura Haburame, al parecer estas dos personas están relacionadas más que profesionalmente pues se les ha visto muy íntimos últimamente, ¿será que por fin el hombre más rico de Japón ha caído presa del Amor?- tras decir aquellas palabras una imagen de sesshomaru con aquella mujer juntos muy juntos de echo sesshomaru la abrazaba mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla, aparecía en la pantalla, kagome dejó caer el boul que tenía en sus manos, toda la comida se derramo en el suelo pero a kagome aquello no le importo , aquella imagen quebró algo dentro de ella, aquello que había comenzado a tomar forma desde el día que volvió a ver a sesshomaru, sin ser dueña de sí misma , salió corriendo de su casa, sin un camino aparente , solo regreso en si cuando estuvo parada frente a la puerta de la casa de Sesshomaru, había tocado el timbre y el sonido la había sacado de su estupor, como había llegado ahí era un misterio, era claro que sabía dónde vivía el pues el demonio le había dado su dirección y había pasado varias veces por ahí con la intención de visitarlo pero nunca se había atrevido, hasta ahora, su cabeza están echa un lío, Sesshomaru realmente estaba saliendo con alguien?, ese alguien era aquella modelo de cabellos castaños de nombre Sakura? pero lo más importante ella era la reencarnación de la miko?; De alguna forma ella sabía queda respuesta a lo último era no, pero si así era entonces Sesshomaru se había dado por vencido en buscar a la reencarnación?, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos , el dolor en su pecho era realmente inmenso tan solo con pensar aquello, la puerta de repente se habría dejando ver a aquella hermosa mujer, el color de sus ojos era de un pálido azul, su piel lucia tan suave y delicada , era alguien realmente hermoso y de repente el pánico la apodero , tal vez sesshomaru si había encontrado a la reencarnación y si era la modelo, y todo lo que había pensado en esos meses había sido solo producto se su imaginación, el aire comenzó a faltarle, la chica al frente suyo lo noto y la tomo de las manos - Sesshomaru- grito de repente mientras la hacía entrar - sesshomaru ven rápido por favor - después de unos segundos apareció aquel hombre traía una toalla en su cintura y el pecho descubierto el agua todavía escurría de su cabello prueba de que acababa de bañarse, el hombre al ver a kagome abrió los ojos un poco más por sorpresa de no haberla olido estando tan cerca y por verla llorar - kagome- dijo con un toque de asombro, la chica de cabellos castaños lo miro un instante y comprendió lo que sucedía, tomo a la chica que tenía en sus manos un poco más fuerte y la guió hasta el hombre - veo que la conoces, creo que necesitan hablar vendré después cuando no estés ocupado nos vemos- y sin más la chica soltó a Kagome y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras ella, Sesshomaru dejo de ver la puerta cuando oyó sollozar a Kagome, el aroma a sal inundaban sus fosas nasales, el demonio se preocupó algo le había pasado a kagome y no sabía qué hacer pues a pesar de que hablaban todas las noches el sentía que aún no eran tan cercanos, la chica tomo la mano de Sesshomaru y este salió de sus cavilaciones – Sesshomaru podemos hablar- el hombre apretó el agarre y camino en dirección a la sala, la dejo en uno de los sillones de piel, - iré a cambiarme, espérame un momento- la chica asintió y el desapareció por una puerta en frente de ella, la chica trato de tranquilizarse no atendiendo por que lloraba exactamente, porque había ido ahí en primer lugar?, porque le importaba que sesshomaru hubiera olvidado a la sacerdotisa, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberla conocido, porque se sentía tan traicionada?; cuando sesshomaru salió de la recamara la encontró más calmada, ya no lloraba pero sus ojos mostraban la inmensa tristeza que sentía, el demonio se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y después se sentó a lado de la chica, ella lo miro unos segundos y las lágrimas volvieron a salir, Kagome abrazo a Sesshomaru y este se sorprendió por el acto, unos segundos bastaron para que el reaccionara y también la abrazara, con una de sus manos masajeaba su espalda y con la otra peinaba su negro cabello, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que la chica se tranquilizó, la miko se separó un poco y alzo la vista, el rostro de Sesshomaru se encontraba apacible pero su mirada denotaba inquietud, el youaki estaba preocupado por ella, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y un leve color carmín se presentó en sus mejillas, el demonio limpio con una de sus manos el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado en sus mejillas - que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto él con aquella voz que se le antojaba demasiado sexy, la boca de kagome de pronto se secó y las palabras no querían salir, la chica respiro profundo varias veces, - la chica, Sakura, es la reencarnación?- pregunto al fin la mujer, Sesshomaru entendió por fin que es lo que pasaba, Kagome su Kagome estaba preocupada por lo que habían dicho en las noticias, el hombre comenzó a reír, la chica no entendió el porqué de su risa, lo que dijo no se acercaba a ser un chiste, - no ella, es un youkai que conocí hace algunos años, ella vive como humana igual que yo, no reunimos debes en cuando a platicar,- el color carmín aumento en el rostro de la miko, así que todo aquel drama había sido por nada, se sentía tonta para empezar ni siquiera tendría que haber ido a preguntar aquello, a ella que le importaba con quien estuviera Sesshomaru ; fue ahí que lo comprendió, ella se había enamorado de aquel demonio, no entendía como o porque, simplemente había pasado y ella deseaba con todo su ser, ser la reencarnación de aquella miko - ese es el motivo de tu llanto, miko?- pregunto el demonio, la chica se sorprendió ante la última palabra dicha por el demonio tenía mucho tiempo que no oía aquello, desde que lo encontró nunca la había llamado miko, era nostálgico oírlo decirle así – si – respondió sin más – porque- pregunto el demonio - no lo sé- mintió la mujer - porque – pregunto de nuevo Sesshomaru con más insistencia, la chica volteo el rostro no quería verlo se sentía patética de haberse enamorado de él pues ella sabía que él esperaba a alguien más, el hombre tomo su rostro con las dos manos y la hizo voltear a verlo, - porque- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez la pregunta fue muy suave, el demonio había acercado su rostro al de la mujer, la chica podía sentir la respiración de Sesshomaru, en su cara y su cerebro dejo de funcionar las sensaciones se habían hecho más intensas y el rostro de ella se había tornado completamente rojo, - porque te amo- dijo al fin, la chica cerrando los ojos , esta esperaba que Sesshomaru se burlara de ella pero las burlas nunca llegaron, Kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa de Sesshomaru, el demonio parecía muy feliz, era como si hubiera estado esperando esas palabras, Sesshomaru termino de acercarse a ella y la beso, sus labios apenas rozaron y Kagome sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría toda la columna vertebral, la chica fue la que profundizo el beso pasando sus manos detrás del cuello del demonio, el hombre comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior de la miko, la chica suspiro y el aprovecho para introducir su lengua a la boca de ella, el vals que danzaban sus lenguas era tan suave y sensual que a Kagome las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, si no estuviera sentada estaba segura de que se hubiera caído, el aire comenzó a faltarles y tuvieron que separarse, el brillo que kagome había visto en los ojos del demonio había intensificado, ella iba a decirle algo pero fue callada por los labios del ojidorado, este beso era diferente al primero era uno de necesidad y pasión; el corazón de sesshomaru latía con fuerza, después de 500 años por fin tenia a Kagome en sus brazos, no era ninguna de sus reencarnaciones era ella, la hermosa miko de la que se enamoró, la necesidad que tenia de ella comenzó a surgir, él sabía que no podría parar si esto seguía así, necesitaba saber que ella deseaba estar con el tanto como él lo deseaba, dejo de besarla y la vio a los ojos, el jamás diría lo que pensaba pero sabía que ella lo entendería si lo veía a los ojos; Sesshomaru había dejado de besarla y ahora la veía, sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión, y ella entendió lo que él quería, las palabras sobraban en ese momento y ella respondió con una sonrisa, el hombre volvió a besarla con más pasión y amor que las veces anteriores, los labios de la chica eran adictivos su sabor a cerezas hacia que la deseara más, el hombre cargo a la chica en forma nupcial y se levantó del sillón, comenzó a caminar en dirección a el cuarto en ningún momento separo sus labios al de la miko, cuando llegaron a la cama el hombre dejo a la chica con mucha suavidad la mujer veía como el demonio le sonreía, esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa, ella se convertiría en su mujer esa tarde y no habría nadie que lo impidiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL FINAL.


	5. EPILOGO

_**QUIERO AGRADECER A Sasunaka doki,**_ _**Faby Sama, rosedrama Y**_ _**Angeline-dbz. POR LEER TODO ESTE FINC SUS COMENTARIOS ME FUERON DE GRAN AYUDA, PUES SIN ELLOS TAL VES NO LO HABRIA TERMINADO, TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A MI NOVIO KAKASHI- KUN, POR HABER LEIDO ESTO A PESAR DE NO GUSTARLE ESTA PAREJA, ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A USTEDES, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE FINAL.**_

_**DECLAIMER: **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA ES SOLO MIA Y FUE CREADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**EPILOGO:**_

**PLEGARIAS CUMPLIDAS**

- Mamá, mamá, despierta - una pequeña niña de cabellos plateados y ojos chocolate se encontraba arriba de la cama junto a su madre, la niña movía el hombro de la mujer intentando sin mucho éxito despertar a su progenitora

- Rin que te dije de despertar de esa forma a mamá- una voz profunda le hablo desde la puerta del cuarto

- pero papá ella no despierta y se nos va a hacer tarde- la niña había bajado de la cama y se había acercado a su padre, el hombre acaricio sus cabellos

- pon tus cosas, yo despertare a tu madre - la niña asintió y salió del cuarto

el hombre se acercó a la cama y se recostó junto a su mujer - Kagome - dijo muy bajito cerca de su oído

- despierta - la mujer comenzó a moverse, el aliento de Sesshomaru en su oreja le había causado cosquillas y le había despertado

- Sessh, es muy temprano y anoche me acosté tarde- la mujer tomo las cobijas y tapo su rostro

- son las ocho y le prometiste a Rin que la llevarías con su abuela - el hombre destapo a su esposa, dejándole ver que se encontraba encogida y había formado un gracioso puchero por haber sido destapada, la mujer pe fin abrió los ojos dejándole ver al demonio el hermoso color chocolate que poseían estos

- aun así es muy temprano- el hombre sonrió de lado, la mujer se sentó en la cama y también sonrió

- tú tienes la culpa de que me allá acostado tarde- el hombre sonrió un poco más

- yo no oí ninguna objeción anoche - la mujer se sonrojo - te odio a ti y a tu maldito youkai –

el hombre jalo a la mujer hacia él, se posiciono arriba de ella, puso sus brazos a lado de su cabeza para que su peso no le molestara, - ¿me odias?, tu gritos anoche decían todo lo contrario - el sonrojo en el rostro de kagome aumento

- por dios Sesshomaru cállate tu hija podría oírte- el hombre se acercó más a su mujer y la beso, era un beso de buenos días, aquello era la rutina diaria desde hace más de ocho años, ella siempre se quedaba dormida y él siempre la despertaba de la misma forma, jugaban unos minutos y luego la besaba.

– Mamá-, la voz de su hija entrado al cuarto hizo que el memento de complicidad con Sesshomaru acabara, la niña corrió a la cama y se echó en sima de su padre, Kagome río, el cabello platinado de su hija le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, la niña abrazaba el cuello de su papá y había metido su cara entre su hombro derecho para poder ver a su mamá

- mami que bueno que despertaste, vamos a llegar tarde a la casa de la abuelita-

- Rin vamos a llegar a buena hora recuerda que quedamos de llagar a las once - la niña sonrió

- si pero tú te tardas mucho en bañarte cuando papi entra contigo- el rostro de la mujer volvió a teñirse de rojo

- Rin- reprendió Kagome pero la risa de sesshomaru callo lo que la ex miko iba a decir

- vamos Rin dejemos que mami se levante - el hombre se levantó de la cama con la niña colgando a su espalda, el demonio paso los brazos detrás de las piernas de la niña para impedir que se callera, - no tardes mucho, en arreglarte, o tendré que subir por ti- tras decir aquello el hombre salió del cuarto.

La mujer observo la puerta un momento, los recuerdos de pronto comenzaron a surgir. Como el primer día que estuvo con Sesshomaru en esa cama y que ella se había entregado sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, al estar ahí engañaba a su novio, pero era más importante no engañarse a sí misma, porque ella no amaba a el chico, aquella tarde nunca la olvidaría y cada que la recordaba volvía a sonrojarse como cuando estuvo ahí

_-FLASH BACK-_

**KAGOME POV:**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente creí estar soñando pues el demonio alado de mi me regalaba la mejor visión posible, se encontraba con su apariencia original, su cabello color plata, sus marcas color magenta en sus mejillas y la luna color azul adornaba su frente, no recordaba con claridad en que momento de la noche se había transformado, pero si recordaba su pregunta

-te convertirías en un demonio como yo?, Darías tus poderes de miko para estar con migo? –

no pude responder en ese momento pues el sueño me venció antes de contestar, pero ahora estaba despierta y seguro que él esperaba repuestas a sus preguntas, extendí mi mano hasta el rostro de Sesshomaru, y toque sus marcas, él abrió los ojos me miro un segundo y después volvió a cerrarlos

- has dormido bien - pregunto el demonio

- si muy bien- conteste al instante en que sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme al recordar todo lo que hicimos la noche anterior, el youkai paso una mano sobre mi cintura y me acerco más a su cuerpo

- Sesshomaru- el hombre abrió un poco los ojos

- si- dije sonrojándome un poco más después de decir aquello

- ¿si qué? - pregunto él sabiendo de antemano a lo que me refería, pero aun así quería escucharlo de mis labios

-si dejaría de ser una miko para estar contigo- dije muy bajito, para que solo él lo oyera, no es que hubiera alguien en el cuarto de todos modos, Sesshomaru me abrazo más fuerte la cintura y después me beso, fue un beso suave y lleno de ternura.

**FIN KAGOME POV**

_- FIN DE FLASH BACK- _

"_Aquella acción se repetiría todas las mañanas" _ pensó la mujer al salir de sus recuerdos, Kagome por fin se levantó de la cama y camino en dirección al baño que se encontraba de lado izquierdo del cuarto, cuando entro a este vio su reflejo en el espejo y noto cuanto había cambiado, su cabello seguía siendo negro pero contaba con mechones blancos esparcidos en toda su cabeza, su rostro se había afilado y marcas como las de Sesshomaru le habían salido en todo su cuerpo, pero las suyas era negras y no magenta como las de su esposo, la luna no se encontraba en su frente si no en su cuello marca representativa de que era la mujer de aquel youkai del oeste , su cuerpo se había hecho más delgado y le salieron curvas donde antes no había, Kagome recordó entonces cuando fue convertida.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Había sido una mañana de otoño cuando paso, los preparativos le hacían pensar que sería una boda y no estaba tan errada pues con aquel ritual se uniría par siempre a el demonio, a la ceremonia asistieron su familia y Sakura, que era la encargada de hacer el ritual, la mujer dijo varias palabras sobre la fidelidad de los youkai y que aquel lazo solo se rompería con la muerte de alguno; Después de aquello entrego una daga de oro a Sesshomaru, el hombre tomo la muñeca de Kagome y le hizo un pequeño corte, luego él le entrego la daga a la miko y acerco su brazo para que hiciera ella lo mismo, la chica así lo hizo, Sakura tomo una copa y dejo caer en esta las gotas de sangre que caían de las muñecas,

- que la unión de estas sangres sea larga, la miko Kagome desea dejar de serlo para convertirse en la youkai pareja de Sesshomaru… que el veneno en la sangre del demonio se encargue pues de cumplir esta acción, y que la vida en esta sangre la convierta en uno de nosotros - la youkai le dio la copa a la chica

- toma el contenido y que kami te acompañe - la chica tomo todo el contenido de la copa, pasaron solo unos segundos para que sintiera como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, todo dentro de ella se sentía caliente, el cuarto de repente comenzó a moverse un dolor agudo comenzó a invadirla iba a desmayare cuando sintió como Sesshomaru la tomaba en brazos, sintió como acercaba su boca a su cuello y de repente un pinchazo, y el dolor comenzó a disminuir, sintiendo su cuerpo más ligero, cuando sesshomaru se separó noto que ya no estaban sus poderes de sacerdotisa pero en cambio había algo más dentro de ella, algo más poderoso y cálido.

- Kagome muerde el cuello de Sesshomaru para terminar este ritual - dijo Sakura.

Morderlo como podría morderlo si no tenía colmillos pensó Kagome, la chica iba contestarle cuando noto que tanto sus manos como sus dientes habían cambiado, sus manos poseían garras en vez de uñas y sus dientes se había vuelto más afilados, sus colmillos habían crecido, la chica se acercó entonces a el youkai y le mordió el cuello; Recuerdos que no eran suyos la invadieron de repente , Sesshomaru compartía con ella por medio de su sangre los recuerdos que tenía sobre la Kagome que el conoció y sus reencarnaciones, cuando dejo de morder una pequeña estrella de color azul se formó en donde había sido mordido el demonio

- con esto, la unión de estos dos youkais esta echa- la demonio castaña dijo mientras sus familiares de la ex miko aplaudían, Kagome los oyó a lo lejos, pues estaba metida en todos los recuerdos que tenía ahora en su mente.

_-FIN DE FLASH BACK -_ "_Kagome recuerda claramente que Sesshomaru la beso",_ y aquel acto la había sacado de aquellos recuerdos. La mujer dejo de verse en el espejo y entro a la tina, tenía que apurarse si no quería que su pequeña Rin se molestase, aquella niña era su luz. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada su alegría no podía ser comparada con ninguna otra que hubiera sentido.

_-FLASH BACK-_

**KAGOME POV:**

Había sido a finales de mayo cuando me entere de aquello, Sesshomaru había salido de viaje por negocios y yo estaba a punto de terminar mi tesis, el demonio me había dicho que si quería podía dejar de estudiar, pero le conteste que no, que seguirá estudiando pues con mi nueva vida de youkai necesitaba estar preparada para lo que viniera en el futuro, hacía semanas que sospechaba estar embarazada pero hasta esa mañana de primavera lo comprobé, había comprado una prueba de embarazo y el resultado fue positivo la alegría no cabía en mi y finas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos cuan alegre estaba, quería que Sesshomaru estuviera ahí junto a mí, "_sesshomaru maldito demonio"_, pensé, tenía que estar precisamente a miles de kilómetros lejos, necesitaba decirle, contarle, que estaba embarazada, corrí al teléfono y marque a su celular, Mientras el teléfono daba el tono el llanto comenzó a invadirme, cuando él contesto oyó mis sollozos

-kagome estas bien- pregunto con tono preocupado

- Sesshomaru... Necesito que regreses lo más rápido posible- dije entre el llanto

- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto angustiado

- Sesshomaru, vamos a ser padres – grite entre el llanto y la alegría, pasaron varios segundos para que Sesshomaru reaccionara

- estas segura- pregunto con un tono de alegría

- estoy un noventa por ciento segura necesito que regreses a casa, tenemos que ir al médico - la respiración de él a través del teléfono se oía agitada, la euforia era palpable a pesar de no estar

- llego esta noche, te amo- fueron las palabras de él antes de colgar.

**FIN KAGOME POV:**

Cuando Sesshomaru llego a su casa se encontró con un olor muy agradable, olía a vainilla, el youkai había llegado antes de lo esperado y encontró a su mujer preparando un pastel al cual había puesto vainilla, su cara se encontraba llena de harina, aquella imagen le enterneció aún más al recordar que ella se encontraba en cinta, el hombre entro a la cocina y ella volteo a verlo

- Sesshomaru no te esperaba hasta más tarde, ¿cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?- el hombre sonrió y tomo a kagome en sus brazos

- tengo mis secretos mujer- la chica también sonrió

- gracias por venir tan rápido - el hombre asintió mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte, con una de sus manos tomo el rostro de ella y después la beso; Cabe decir que Kagome y Sesshomaru no comieron nada de lo que ella había cocinado sino hasta el día siguiente. Los días posteriores fueron muy ajetreados, entre ir al médico y preparar el cuarto del bebe, no les quedaba tiempo de nada, quien le iba a decir que su embarazo solo duraría 3 meses y que para tenerlo tenía que convertirse en aquel místico perro gigante; se sorprendió al verse convertida en aquel animal de color negro cuando comenzó su labor de parto, no entendía como había pasado suponía que su instinto lo había echo solo, cuando la cachorra nació, se encontraban en la casa fuera de la ciudad, Sakura le había ayudado a tenerla y cuando la vio las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, en los brazos de la youkai una pequeña cachorra se encontraba, su pelaje era de un blanco intenso y en su rostro se encontraban las marcas distintivas de la familia, una hermosa luna color rosa y sus marcas azules, sesshomaru sonrió al verla

– no te preocupes Kagome, en algunos días ella tomara su forma humanoide, solo necesita un poco de fuerza para lograrlo- la youkai asintió, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir, cuando despertó se encontraba acostada en la cama de su cuarto ya con su forma humana, esta se levantó y corrió hacia donde sentía a Sesshomaru y a su bebe, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaban sonrió por lo que veía, un Sesshomaru durmiendo plácidamente y su pequeña cachorra durmiendo sobre su pecho. La mañana del tercer día Kagome fue a ver a su bebe para darle de comer y se encontró con el cuerpo de una bebita, de tez morena como la suya, de cabello blanco como el de su padre y las hermosas marcas adornando sus mejillas, la luna había desaparecido, la mujer cargo al bebe en sus brazos y esta bostezo y se acurruco más en los brazos de su madre, en aquel momento ella recordó a la pequeña Rin y supo cuál sería el nombre de su pequeña niña, Sesshomaru acepto sin chistar el nombre de la pequeña.

_- FIN DE FLASH BACK-_Kagome salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse y mientras lo hacía pensaba cuan afortunada era al tener una familia feliz, debía de aceptar también que tenían sus peleas pero era normal, después de todo los dos tenían un temperamento fuerte; la mujer recordó como un día sin más él le dijo que no volvería a salir del país que solo se dedicaría a ir debes en cuando a la oficina y trabajaría casi siempre en casa, la chica había saltado a su brazos, hacía tiempo que aquel era el tema de discusión, él no quería dejar así su trabajo y ella quería que él estuviera más tiempo en casa y ese día ella había ganado, una risilla salió de sus labios,

- ¿en que estás pensando mujer?- Kagome dio un saltito, no se había percatado de que Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella

- recordaba- dijo simplemente

– ¿qué recordabas? – pregunto curioso, la mujer sonrió

- que todas nuestras plegarias han sido cumplidas- el hombre entendió a lo que se refería y sonrío

– Tienes razón – el hombre alzo su mano para que kagome la tomara,

- es mejor que bajes, Rin está muy ansiosa, quiere contarle ya a su abuela que pronto tendrá un hermanito- la youkai sonrío también y tomo la mano de su marido.

Así los dos tomados de la mano salieron del cuarto en el cual habían vivido muchas cosas, ninguno de los dos sabía que les deparaba el futuro, lo único que era real era que estarían juntos siempre, y ni la misma muerte los separaría por que como había dicho ella eso había sido una de las plegarias cumplidas.

**FIN.**

**Bueno llegamos al final de esta historia, el resultado al final me ha gustado, espero no ser la única; lles agradezco a tod s los que siguieron este pequeño finc, y que tuvieron la paciencia para leerlo y de regalarme un comentario, pues estos son la forma de interactuar con ustedes. Bueno sin más me despido y espero leerlas en mis siguientes creaciones. **

**Leidyotaku fuera. **


End file.
